Mundane Mornings
by Logan GC
Summary: Raven, member of the Teen Titans, wouldn't consider her mornings unique by any means. Mostly, routine at best. But, one morning as she drinks tea in her favorite book store, she notices something peculilar about a man. A man who is more than meets the eye.


**Author's Notes: **I do not own **Teen Titans **nor **Supernatural**. All characters and respective media belong to **DC Comics **and **Eric Kripke **respectively. Takes place post-season 4 for **Teen Titans **and post-season 5 for **Supernatural.** This is first time I wrote about these characters and I hope I did a good job with the characterization. Enjoy.

For some, people need to have their first cup of coffee in the morning before having to go through the menial labors of the day. For Raven, long-standing member of the Teen Titans and resident defender of Jump City, she always had tea.

Raven always preferred herbal tea to coffee. The warm beverage helped her mind at ease, to assist the mage from troubling thoughts and distress, which in turn, allowed her to focus more during meditation. Or, in most cases, the soothing beverage allowed Raven to tolerate the juvenile arguments from Beast Boy and Cyborg, from blaming on who lost the remote to the TV to their dietary differences on meat and tofu.

For the past several weeks leading up to her birthday, and…what happened after with Slade's message, there wasn't enough tea in the world that would cure the inner turmoil Raven was experiencing. Every passing night, Raven feared of the prophecy of the return of her demonic father Trigon, and that she was the portal for him to enter the mortal plain and lay waste to all she held dear.

The dark mage did not expect how devoted her friends were to her, as one team mate stood out in particular during her crisis. _Robin._ A minuscule grin stretched Raven's lips as she thought about her team leader and, quite possibly, her closest friend. The Boy Wonder always believed in her, that she could forge her own destiny, even when Raven didn't believe in herself. Even after Raven fulfilled the prophecy and Trigon was released into the world, Robin never stopped believing in her, literally going through hell to find her when she was helpless. After Trigon's defeat, the heroine asked Robin why he never gave up, even after all seemed lost. And she was surprised that Robin responded because he did this because of her, that she was the most hopeful out of the entire team to defy what she was destined to do. After everything they went through, Raven was glad she had her friends to help her overcome this horrid destiny, and for the first time, she had her whole life ahead of her.

On most days, Raven would enjoy her tea on the couch in Titans Tower, but on days where crime was low, she would sit in a table in her favorite bookstore, which was stationed near the windows. The quiet setting the store provided, plus reading an interesting novel as she drank her tea, really gave Raven's mind peace and clarity. Perhaps this is why she thought over the past few weeks.

The sorceress took a sip from her cup, as her amethyst eyes continued to continued to read more of the intriguing literature from her book. As Raven was about to turn the page, she sensed something. Something powerful. Closing the novel, the empath turned her head to the source, looking out the pane of glass. Outside, citizens walked pass the store, with some gawking in awe at Raven. Others were street vendors, selling ice cream to passing children and parents, and couples walking hand-in-hand. To the untrained eye, nothing seemed out of place in this seemingly normal morning. But Raven was not most people, the violet-haired sorceress looking at the man across the street, who happened to be staring back.

Unlike the citizens, who were staring at her with awe, this man was analyzing her as though she was a puzzle he was trying to solve. His gaze was as noticeable as the aura Raven felt, which his shined like a beacon compared to the other citizens. This was not the first time the empath felt this power. On many occasions up to her birthday in this very bookstore, Raven would hear a faint rustle of feathers, sense this beacon of power, and when she turned to look, it was gone like water to a flame.

Raven felt her thoughts rushing through out her mind. She now knew that this man, if he was even a man, is the source of this power and that he was watching her. The question is why, and it seems Raven may get some answers as the unknown being didn't disappear this time. Paying for her tea and the novel, Raven exited the store as the wind breezed gently, her cloak shifting slightly in the air. The heroine walked closer to the unknown being, his aura being more radiantly bright than it was already.

Crossing the street, Raven took notice on the man's appearance. He was tall, at least six feet, with wind-swept dark hair and is Caucasian who looked to appear in his mid to late thirties. His eyes were a deep blue, with depth to that of an ocean, as he continued his analytical gaze at her. He also wore a suit under a long, tan overcoat with a loosened blue tie to match his eyes and his collar unbuttoned. On appearance, he looked more of a tax accountant that got mugged on his way home from work than the source of blinding radiance she sensed earlier. But, Raven knew that appearances can be deceiving as she walked closer to this man, his aura one of the brightest and powerful she ever felt. The sorceress stopped five feet from him, amethyst orbs meeting blue ones.

For a few moments, no words were spoken as Raven and the man were staring into each other's eyes, looking for an answer. The empath looked deeper into his blue eyes, and almost shivered at the depth. Raven could tell this being was _old_, possibly older than anyone she came across in her entire life. There was pain in those eyes, remorse and sadness swimming in those orbs. After what it seemed like hours, Raven was the first to speak, ending their stare contest.

"Hello." Raven greeted, trying to be as cordial as possible, but gazed back strongly at the mysterious stranger.

The man tilted his head, in a manner almost to that of a curious child, before re-straightening himself. "Greetings, Gem of Scath." He responded, his voice gravelly and low but soft all at once.

At the mention of her father, Raven's eyes slightly widened in surprise. He knew what she was? Panic threatened to cross the mage's features as she understood that whatever this being was, she was positive that he was a magical creature to have such knowledge, and his aura proved this true. Just as she practiced in meditation for years, Raven did not allow her emotions to show in her stoic mask as she returned the stranger's gaze with her own.

"How do you know what I am? Who are you?" Raven asked. This man knew what she was, yet she had no answer from him. Although, based on what clues she had, the sorceress began to think of a possible idea.

"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord." He responded, which proved Raven's hypothesis correct. It all made sense; the bright aura, the noise of rustling of feathers. The real question was what does an angel want with her? A question Raven is hesitant to know the answer to.

"You're not what I imagine an angel to look like." Raven responded, as she gave another quick look over on his attire, specifically the coat.

Castiel's lips formed a tight line, almost looking as though he was annoyed at the answer. "Were you expecting harp strumming children with halos?" The angel asked, remembering having a similar conversation with a friend some time ago. "Why humanity chose to depict us in this fashion continues to baffle me."

Raven gave a sigh. "Why are you watching me?" The violet haired-empath questioned, in which Castiel resumed his analytical gaze.

"You intrigue me, Gem. You were destined to unleash the demon Trigon into this world, yet you ultimately fought for humanity at the end. Why?" The angel asked.

For a few moments, Raven contemplated of how to respond to the angel's question. The sorceress met Castiel's gaze as she responded. "I fought for my friends. Trigon is not my father. Fathers are kind, fathers are protecting, fathers raise their children. He was none of those." The empath replied, her tone slightly bitter at remembering the demon lord. "I fought for my friends and the people of this Earth because I will do what it is right. And it's because of them, I realize I am more than just a tool for a prophecy." Raven said, her voice proud of her team that were as close to her as family.

At her response, Castiel gave a small, nostalgic grin. "You remind me of my friend Dean. Both him and his brother Sam were forced to complete their destinies as vessels for my brothers, Michael and Lucifer."

"Lucifer… as in, the Devil?" Raven asked. "And, Michael the Archangel?"

Castiel shook his head in confirmation. "It was supposed to be the Apocalypse, the end of all things as Michael and Lucifer battle across all of creation. They managed to avert this prophecy, but Sam had to sacrifice himself in the process." The angel explained, before his grin disappeared and his blue eyes were filled with sadness.

Raven's eyes softened, feeling sympathy for the saddened angel. "I'm sorry." She said, her gesture sincere as she felt the pain of losing her mother to Trigon.

Castiel nodded appreciatively at Raven's words as he continued. "Dean lives a quiet life now. Forming a family of his own." The angel added off-handedly, his eyes lost in memory of the Winchester brothers before refocusing his attention on Raven. "I apologize that Azarath was destroyed by Trigon. I only wished that my brethren would have helped as they did in the past." Castiel spoke as Raven took notice at his words.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Raven asked, genuinely curious as to where Castiel was going with this.

"My brethren, led by my Father, assisted Azar in imprisoning Trigon. We have watched over Azarath from Heaven for years. Unfortunately with my Lord missing, Heaven is now in disarray for control as we had diverted our attention from those we were created to protect." Castiel explains, saddened that his brothers and sisters overlooked what their Father told them their mission, which was to help and guide other beings of His work. And now, they fight amongst themselves in Heaven.

Raven nodded and was surprised by this information. But, she was more surprised as to who was missing. "When you meant by Father and Lord, did you mean…God?" The violet-haired empath asked. Castiel nods in confirmation as Raven felt confused. "How can God be missing?"

The angel sighs. "I do not know. Perhaps, this is one of His tests. I will continue to search for Him, as I need my Father's guidance to stop the war in Heaven." Castiel replies, their conversation becoming somber as the gentle wind blows Raven's cloak and Castiel's coat slightly in the breeze.

"I wish you luck." Raven said. "And if you need any help, my team will be more than willing to assist you." The violet-haired empath promised as Castiel gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Gem." The angel replied.

"It's Raven." The sorceress corrected. "My name is Raven." She added, having a small smile herself.

Castiel nodded as Raven's Titans communicator beeped, indicating trouble. "I'm afraid I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Castiel." Raven said her farewell.

"The same with you, Ge… Raven." Castiel corrected himself, as he gave a final wave of good-bye to the sorceress. Raven returned a wave of her own before the overcoat wearing angel disappeared in the blink of an eye, with the sound of rustled feathers behind him.

Raven then pulled her hood over her head as she raced overhead to the crime, knowing that the rest of the Titans were well on their way. As she flew to the scene, Raven thought over the interesting event that had just occurred. Who knew that drinking tea in her favorite bookstore would allow her to talk to an actual angel?

Maybe today didn't have such a mundane morning after all.


End file.
